


Come Back to Me

by novaartinoisaqueen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Adora Remains with the Horde (She-Ra), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, adora and catra rule the fright zone, and hordak and shadow weaver aren’t there, but like, but now catra and adora are actually ex’s, everything is the same except adora finds the sword later than canon, i have work to do??? But this was more important, n theyre together, slight angst at the end, the rest of the series continues as normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaartinoisaqueen/pseuds/novaartinoisaqueen
Summary: “I should be back before morning, and if not,” Adora brought Catra’s knuckles to her mouth and pressed a kiss there, hoping it would reassure her, “then come looking for me, okay?”Catra still didn’t look convinced, but she nodded slowly. “Just...come back to me, idiot, got that?”-In which adora and catra rule the fright zone after defeating hordak, and adora doesnt find the sword until much later.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	Come Back to Me

Adora couldn’t sleep.

Ever since she fell off her skiff earlier that afternoon while leading her troops away from a rebel outpost in the Whispering Woods, she had been restless. She begrudgingly forced them to retreat after the rebels received backup, outnumbering her forces. On the way back to the Fright Zone, rebels hot on their trail, Adora fell off of her skiff protecting the troops onboard with her. She wasn’t really sure how long it took them to find her, because she, well…

She was pretty sure she hit her head on something and passed out, but there was still enough uncertainty to keep her wide awake in the early hours of the morning. Up until one of the force captains shook her awake, she had been positive that she wasn’t dreaming. There was a sword, and a voice, and hundreds of images flashing through her brain, and then she was sitting up with the help of her troops. Even now, in the darkness of her quarters, she could hear that voice calling her name, almost urgent. And. There was this tugging within her, like a rope had wrapped around her and was now trying to guide her toward...what? 

There was only one way to find out for sure what was going on with her. Yeah, it was probably dangerous, but Adora had taken down Hordak and Shadow Weaver with the help of Catra, and now they lead the Horde side by side with iron fists. She could face anything.

Rolling onto her side, she gazed softly at Catra, fast asleep and hogging most of their bed. She was beautiful; Adora still had to stop sometimes when she remembered that Catra was hers now, and she was allowed to hold her and look at her as much as she wished. They had always belonged to each other, but now that there was nothing keeping them apart, they could finally be together in the way they truly wanted. 

She reached out and traced a finger down Catra’s bare arm, over her stripes and over the bruise forming on her bicep from Adora’s teeth earlier. Adora wanted nothing more than to curl up against her and bury her face in her warm chest, but it would have to wait. 

Mind made up, Adora got up from their bed and dressed quickly, holding back a hiss at the cold air hitting her bare body. The living situation of the Fright Zone had never been ideal, especially in the colder months, but they had always made it work with their limited resources. 

She was three steps outside of her door when she heard a voice whisper her name behind her. Turning, she saw Catra, wide awake and frowning and hugging herself tightly over the thin robe she now wore. Adora quickly moved to embrace her and warm her up. 

“Where are you going?” Catra leaned into Adora’s body, though side eyed their surroundings for bots or guards. Their relationship wasn’t exactly a secret, more like unspoken knowledge, but neither of them really enjoyed being caught in intimate situations. They were the fearsome leaders of the Horde; public displays of affection and softness were frowned upon. 

“Back to the woods.” Adora reached a hand up to stroke Catra’s neck, something she knew soothed her. “There’s something I need to figure out.”

“What?” Catra’s eyes widened for a moment. “Adora, you’ve been acting weird since you got back earlier.” She suddenly reached for Adora’s chin, forcing her head down so she could inspect it. “Are you sure you aren’t brain damaged from your fall?”

Adora gently pushed her off. She had told Catra about what had happened once they returned earlier, but Catra had waved it off, dismissing it as a light concussion (that Adora refused to get checked out) or a trap set up by the princesses. “Look, Catra, I know I saw something out there.” She laced their fingers together. “I just...I just need to get another look. It feels,” she paused, looking down at their feet, “important, somehow.”

Catra pulled one of her hands from Adora’s and placed it on her cheek; Adora looked back up to see a soft smile, confused, but understanding. “Sounds good. I’ll get dressed and we can go.”

“No.” Adora rested her palm over the one on her cheek. “We can’t both leave the Fright Zone. It’s too risky. You should stay here.”

“I’m not letting you go out there alone.” Catra shook her head. “You know how dangerous the Whispering Woods are.”

“I should be back before morning, and if not,” Adora brought Catra’s knuckles to her mouth and pressed a kiss there, hoping it would reassure her, “then come looking for me, okay?”

Catra still didn’t look convinced, but she nodded slowly. “Just...come back to me, idiot, got that?”

Adora didn’t exactly fight the smile that overcame her face. “I promise.” Quickly checking their surroundings, she grabbed Catra’s chin with her thumb and pointer finger and leaned down to give her a slow, deep kiss. Catra wasted no time in responding enthusiastically, one arm coiling around Adora’s neck to pull her closer. 

Even after nearly a year of being together like this, Adora still felt like she could do anything, fight anyone, when they kissed. To know that Catra wanted her in this way, and that only Adora was given the privilege of seeing Catra in her most vulnerable states, was enough for her. That’s all she had ever wanted. If given the chance between the Fright Zone and Catra, she would always pick Catra. Taking control of the Horde was Catra’s dream, and Adora was only along for the ride, but she would follow Catra to the end of the world if that was what she wanted. 

When they separated, Adora felt like she needed to say something, but wasn’t quite sure what would be the right thing. So, she kissed Catra’s forehead and pulled her into a quick hug. 

“I’ll be right back.” 

“If you’re lying, I’ll kill you.”

As Adora made her way through the corridors of the Fright Zone, trying to be as silent as possible, she only had Catra on her mind. How she longed for the few hours from now when she would return and be forced to endure Catra’s light teasing about how she was right and Adora was wrong, and how much Adora was going to enjoy it. 

Little did she know, that would be the last time she thought of the Fright Zone as her home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aha ive always wondered what it would be like if adora found the sword later on, in an AU where they take over the horde and become a couple, and since I couldn’t focus on my responsibilities today, i decided to write this really short thing that i dont plan on continuing because everything else is basically the same in the series? Except adora and catra are actually ex’s and shadow weaver and hordak are irrelevant. I guess that would mean horde prime never shows up? Idk i never found it necessary to really think it out. 
> 
> I also didn’t really bother with editing this? So yeah hope u enjoyed reading what was initially typed up lmao. 
> 
> I’m a slut for comments, so please don’t be shy,,,validate me:( I have other she ra fics on here if you liked this, and not all of my fics get posted to ao3, like ask fics and small, stupid drabbles that get put on my tumblr! Speaking of tumblr, I’m more active on there than i should be, so come check me out! Give a follow! Chat with me! Send asks! I love attention lol. My main blog is emybain, but my she ra side blog is adoraspumpkin (previously catradora-bitch! I had to do something for the fall season hehe). Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
